My Sweet Sister
by Irreplacabelle
Summary: Ron looks extremely uncomfortable. "…Maybe you guys were right, there's definitely something wrong with Malfoy" but Harry understood; He had lost someone very close to him. DM/HP Two-shot, Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Title; **My Sweet Sister

**Author; **Irreplacabelle

**Summary;** Ron looks extremely uncomfortable. "…Maybe you guys were right, there's definitely something wrong with Malfoy" but Harry understood; He had lost someone very close to him. DM/HP One-shot

**Disclaimer; **No – enough said

**A/N; **Hola! Eerie says - Okay so I had to get this out of my head, I've got enough clutter in there anyway. I guess I've been kind of emotional and down which doesn't help and this is going to continue to depress me if I don't get it out of my head so here it is, enjoy!

* * *

**My Sweet Sister**

* * *

Draco Malfoy felt completely hollow and numb. He barely heard the reassuring words of his mother as her voice cracked, hoarse and soft as she brushes the invisible lint and dirt off his impeccable robes and kissed his forehead before they left for the Hogwarts Express for his repeated 7th year.

He didn't even notice his Slytherin cronies as he boarded the train, nor did he do anything but look out the window the entire train ride as they all sat around him, laughing and discussing their summer holidays after the relief that came with the fall of the Dark Lord. Even Pansy Parkinson ended up leaving him be, albeit with a worried look on her pug-like face, knowing that if he didn't wish to speak or join in the festivities then he wouldn't.

In the Great Hall at dinner he did not cheer for the newcomer first years sorted into his house, he just sat there, staring hollowly at the front without a word, he didn't even realize that the food had appeared until Blaise piled food onto his plate for him; all his favorites.

Draco ate nothing. The whole meal he sat picking at his food section by small section before it was a mess of colors on his plate which he merely pushed away before leaving the Great Hall silently.

That night he got not a wink of sleep, he sat in his poster bed surrounded by green, locking and silencing spells in place as he held a worn, handmade doll to his chest, a photo on his lap and let the tears slowly slid down his face, some being absorbed by his lips and others tucking under his chin.

Nothing felt right anymore, he felt like a huge chuck of his heart was missing, buried among ashes and one beautifully innocent smile. This was Draco Malfoy, hollow, numb…

Dead.

* * *

As Harry Potter looks up from his breakfast a week into school, for what seems like the millionth time he notices that Malfoy isn't eating anything once again.

Harry was becoming increasingly worried about his rival. True the pureblood aristocrat did nothing but make his life a living hell ever since his refused the blonde's friendship but that didn't mean he couldn't be concerned.

Malfoy's once flawless alabaster skin was now an unhealthy shade of pale grey, stretched over bone, his once lithe form looked fragile as he slowly deteriorated and his normal cold grey eyes were hollow and dead with a never ending watery gaze, puffy and red like he was on the verge of breaking down every single moment, but what completed the look were the dark circles under his eyes that showed he wasn't sleeping properly if at all.

Sighing Harry turns to his friends "Have you guys noticed anything different about Malfoy?"

Ron snorted with his mouth full of food.

Hermione however, turns to give Harry her full attention "I have noticed actually"

"Noticed what? Why are you even watching him anyway? I'm just glad he's not constantly insulting us every chance he gets"

"And that's exactly why I started watching him Ronald" Hermione snaps "Look up from your plate and have a good look at Malfoy"

Ron, exasperate, looks up and shrugs "He looks like shit"

"It's more than that" Harry speaks up "He's not eating, he's not sleeping, he not doing anything, he's not living… he looks…"

"Dead" Hermione answers for him "I can't help but wonder what's wrong"

"Why do you care? That stupid ferret gets everything he deserves, he's a slimy git!"

Harry watches as Malfoy gets up from the Slytherin table and leaves the Great Hall, looking defeated and resigned.

"At this rate he'll end up killing himself"

"Who cares?" Ron snaps.

"I do, I can't stand to see anyone slowly killing themselves like that; even if it is Malfoy" Harry replies, turning to look at his best friend "Something really bad must have happened over the summer to make him that… that depressed"

"Harry, I hate to break it to you mate, but Malfoy is heartless"

Harry just sighs, getting up from his half uneaten breakfast and walks out of the Great Hall to head for his morning class.

* * *

"Mr. Malfoy may I have a word with you?" McGonagall requests as Draco exits his last class that day.

"Yes Headmistress" Draco mumbles before following her to her office.

Once settled Draco awaits her first words patiently; "I'll be blunt Mr. Malfoy because I see no reason to sugar coat the situation. You're not paying attention at all, you're not doing any homework or assignments, you're failing to do all practical tasks and if this continues you are going to end up failing completely this year"

The only reaction that she got from him was his eyes meeting hers.

"Yes Headmistress, I understand" the words were automatic, rehearsed and a blatant lie.

At the moment it didn't appear that Draco Malfoy understood anything at all, nothing could penetrate the thick wall of emptiness in his gaze, his heart; his soul.

"Is something going on Draco?" Minerva asks, concerned and immediately Draco rises as tears well in his eyes.

"Nothing is wrong!" his voice cracks, an octave too high as he steps back "NOTHING!"

"Draco…"

"Nothing is wrong why would you think that? Nothing happened over the summer-"

"I didn't mention the summer break-"

"Just because I'm a bit behind in my work and automatically you think some tragedy has fallen upon me. You probably think I deserve this pain, I bet you everyone does!" he laughs, but it is a completely bitter laugh and a few stray tears fall.

"Mr. Malfoy please calm down-"

"Calm? What do you mean calm?! I am calm, perfectly fine! I have no idea what you mean!" by then he was near hysterical and thinking quickly the headmistress jumps up and grabs a calming draught before forcing it down his throat, guiding his back into his chair.

Once he was calm again Draco speaks up in a soft, shaky voice "Professor McGonagall may I have one request?"

Puzzled, she merely nods.

"There's something I need to do, a promise I need to keep and I was wondering…"

* * *

When everyone was settled in the Great Hall, chatting and eating dinner and Harry realized Malfoy was missing he felt decidedly uneasy.

He was thinking of a million and one reasons why Malfoy would skip dinner, some were quite reasonable and others made his heart race and fear overwhelm him.

The doors open quite suddenly and in steps said blonde, dressed head to toe in black. Black dragonhide boots, black trousers, black shirt, black gloves, black mini top hat on his shocking blonde hair, a black lace veil attached to the hat covering one half of his face. His eyes were lined with thick black lines making them stand out brilliantly, being such a pale shade of grey.

All was silent as he walks to the front and turns to address the entire hall of students.

"Someone dear to me moved on with the promise that I would share her song with as many people as I could… and I intend the keep that promise" he spoke clearly, surely, for the first time this year.

And then he began to sing;

"_I know you're hurting,_

_Feels like your learning,_

_About life the hard way,_

_And it ain't working,_

_Seems like forever,_

_That you've been falling,_

_It's time to move on,_

_You're life is calling…"_

As the song progressed, the louder his voice became, the more pain and sadness rang through each word and finally the tears came, not just to his, but to many eyes.

Harry was awed and shocked as tears also spring into his own eyes. The song was sweet but the level of pain and heartbreak in Malfoy's voice spoke volumes and Harry understood;

He had lost someone very close to him.

Harry didn't even realize Malfoy was gone until the doors slammed shut, his mind was reeling with the thought of how… well… _beautiful_ the blonde was in that moment. Harry didn't like the feelings stirring within him. Turning to Hermione he saw her wiping her own tears with a shuddering breath and noticed that Ron looks extremely uncomfortable.

"…Maybe you guys were right, there's definitely something wrong with Malfoy"

Harry blinks his tears back and stands up.

"I'm going after him; it doesn't look like anyone else will"

"Good luck Harry" Hermione encourages, forcing a weak smile.

"Thanks" he says, appreciating the sentiment as he makes his way out of the Great Hall.

At first Harry contemplated going to Gryffindor tower and looking for him on the Marauder's Map but decided against it; that would only waste time. Then he asked himself where Malfoy could be.

The Astronomy Tower; if he wanted to jump.

Harry hoped not.

The Prefect's Bathroom; people are always crying in bathrooms, or cutting.

That wasn't much better.

The Slytherin Common Room; if he wanted the privacy.

That would be a problem.

The Lake; quiet, dark, calming…

Perfect.

Harry took the chance and ran out to the lake to find Malfoy standing on the very edge, clutching something to his chest and staring into the blackness of the lake, the moonlight illuminating his hair and visible skin with a blue hue. He was shaking, whether from the cold night air or from sobs, Harry couldn't tell as he approaches the tormented blonde cautiously.

"Malfoy?" he questions hesitantly.

Said person jumps, startled, before whirling around to lock grey to green.

'_I really should stop sneaking up on him…'_

"Potter?" he questions meekly and at Harry's nod he glares "What are you doing here? Come to laugh or tell me that I deserve to be in pain did you?"

Harry shakes his head, denying the claim; "I only came to see if you were alright-"

"Do I _look_ alright Potter?" Malfoy snaps, effectively cutting Harry off "Do I not look anything but happy? Am I smiling? How much clearer do I have to be before someone realizes I'M NOT OKAY?!"

Harry steps a little closer, wincing inwardly at his bad choice of words "I didn't mean it like that; I can see you're not okay. I just wanted to make sure you aren't planning to do something incredibly stupid"

And then there was silence. Malfoy was staring at him with a blank look before suddenly, out of the blue he starts laughing; the sound was high pitched and bordering on hysterical as tears began to stream down his face.

"Why do you even _care_? Is it a hero-complex or a severe mental problem you have?"

"Malfoy…"

"I've treated you like shit since the beginning and yet you're concerned I want to off myself? Are you for real or is this one huge sick joke so that I'll spill my heart out for you to tell all your friends? Getting back at me for the years of torture?"

"I don't play sick jokes on people Malfoy that was always your thing" Harry replies calmly and the blonde's lips twitch suppressing a smile.

"Of course, how could I have forgotten?"

That's when Harry finally realizes what Malfoy's holding protectively to his chest, it was a worn, handmade doll, with grey, button eyes and remarkable pale blonde hair wearing Slytherin robes.

"Malfoy look, I know that look, the one you had while you were singing that song. I saw it every day in the bathroom mirror after fifth year. You've lost someone very close to your heart and I'm probably the only one who understands what you're going through and wants to help. By the looks of things I'm guess that you have absolutely no one to turn to so I came here to give my support"

That was obviously the wrong thing to say because the next thing Harry knows he's been pushed painfully to the ground with a completely furious and hysterical blonde on top of him trying to claw his eyes out and Harry struggles under the surprising strength coming from such a fragile looking body as he wraps his hands around Malfoy's thin wrists.

When Malfoy realizes he can no longer harm Harry he starts screaming at him instead; "I don't want to be your fucking charity case Potter! I don't want your stupid pity and useless lies about how 'everything will be okay' and other bullshit like that! I don't want to hear it! Stupid Saint Potter!!"

Harry finally manages to roll them over and pins Malfoy down, who writhes and screams and kicks in outrage as hot, angry tears stream down his face.

"Shh Malfoy, you're not my charity case, I'm not pitying you, it's not pity, it's sympathetic understanding, I know how you feel and I know what you're going through and I want to help your through it. Having people to listen and lend a shoulder to cry on or spend hours with you in silence drinking tea and reminiscing on better times helps grieving so much easier. Take deep breathes and calm down okay? I won't give you pointless lies, I'm not going to tell you that everything will be okay because for a long time it won't, but over time it will become less painful" Harry states calmly, soothingly and Malfoy slowly starts to calm, taking deep, shuddering breaths.

"If I let you go will you promise not to attack me?"

Malfoy merely nods, unable to speak.

"Okay" Harry lets go of Malfoy's wrists and gets off him, helping Malfoy sit up.

A tense silence settles over the unlikely pair, Malfoy looking out at the water as Harry shifts his gaze around. Harry breaks the silence by clearing his throat awkwardly.

"So, what's your decision? Even if you accept my support you don't have to talk about it, we could do other things"

Malfoy sighs before turning to face Harry with a vulnerability and helplessness that takes Harry off guard, "I hate to say this but…" he laughs bitterly "I really need someone right now, Harry"

Harry nods, not trusting his voice at that moment. Maybe it was the shock of Draco Malfoy saying his given name so easily or the reluctant confession.

"My whole life is crashing around me. I can't eat, I can't sleep, my grades are slipping… I have no emotional support from friends and I had none at the manor; mother was always locked in her quarters and father is as emotional as a stone wall" Draco smirks, but it looks completely hollow "There are days when I wanted someone to whisper false hope and there were days that I wanted to curl up in someone's arms and so many days when I wanted for someone to just listen" he snorts in derivation "Can you really see anyone I know doing that for me?"

Throughout the whole speech Draco had moved closer to Harry, whether conscious or subconsciously was unknown, either way Harry wraps an arm around Draco's shoulders and pulls him close in a side hug and the blonde immediately rests his head on Harry's shoulder. The most surprising thing was that it wasn't uncomfortable or awkward for Harry, it just felt natural and this time when the silence settled over them, it was comfortable as well.

This one though, was broken by Draco.

"Her name was Amabella" he sighs and Harry shifts a little to get more comfortable "We've always been close and she hated it when I left for Hogwarts year after year without her"

A pause and Harry wanted to ask what relation Amabella had to Malfoy but didn't want to interrupt in case Malfoy snapped again.

"You can ask questions you know, it'll make it easier for me"

"Okay, so what relation did you have with Amabella?"

"She was my sister" Harry stifles a gasp "And she was so beautiful. She was the first Malfoy with curls and they were soft ringlets, like you always see on dolls and had the biggest blue eyes I've ever seen. She was so smart for her age and she knew she could get away with anything, because every time she annoyed me, she'd give me a big smile and her eyes would widen and she would say 'I love you big brother' and I'd always sweep her up in my arms and give her a hug"

Harry felt his heart tear as he felt Draco's tears wetting his shoulder, his voice sounding so broken and lost as he pulls the blonde closer, so he was practically sitting on Harry's lap, wrapping his other arm around the other and resting his head on the nest of soft silver locks.

"Since the day she was born she was beautiful, and she just got more beautiful every day. She'd trembled and whimper with tears in her eyes, hovering in my bedroom door while I packed up for Hogwarts and when she could talk she would rush in, wrap her small arms around my leg and beg me not to leave her again and it always broke my heart but when I returned she would give me the most radiant smile and scream 'Big brother Coco you're back!' and give me the biggest, warmest, most loving hug I've ever received" Draco laughs in a sad amusement "God I use to hate that name. When she first learnt to talk she could only call me 'Co' no matter how many times I said 'Ama, it's Dray-co' and slowly it progressed into 'Coco' and she knew I hated it, I know she did, but she got away with anything, she even softened my father's heart" Harry reluctantly lifts his head when Draco lifted his and turns to Harry, who stares back with a small encouraging smile "You know I've never seen my father smile, like generally smile before, but she'd beam at him and he couldn't help but smile at her"

Looking down, he began playing with the dolls hair; "I made this for her, during the holidays after 4th year, I even used my own hair" he says, holding the doll out for Harry to inspect.

If Harry was shocked and warmed by the gesture, he didn't show it and calmly took the doll from Draco as he turns it around, taking every inch in "It's really good Draco, perfect for a little girl" Harry replies, handing the doll back after a while "Did she like it?"

"She loved it" Draco replies, clutching it close to his heart "I gave it to her before I left for my fifth year and I told her 'Amabella this is mini Draco, he's gonna be your big brother while I'm at school, so you'll always have me around. You can talk to him, play with him, hug him, give him kisses and he can sleep in your room every night to keep you safe' and from then on she never parted with it, my mother stopped buying her toys because she'd only play with this one doll. My mother helped my put a charm on it so it would feel like I had my arms wrapped protectively around her while she slept at night and she's had not one single nightmare ever since" Draco smiles wistfully before resting his head back on Harry's shoulder.

Silence engulfed them once again before Harry finally spoke up, "Draco…? What happened to her?"

Draco tenses and lifts his head, shuffling away "I don't want to talk about that"

"Okay, I understand, it's still painful to talk about. What do you want to do now? Talk more, just sits here-?"

"I want to sleep Harry" Draco replies weakly and nodding Harry helps Draco up before they walk in silence back into the castle, close together, their hands bumping together every so often.

They walked until they had to part ways and Draco turns to give Harry a reluctant smile "Thanks Potter"

"What happened to Harry?" Harry whines, pouting and Draco actually laughs, a small, tinkering laugh making Harry smile.

"Thank you Harry" he corrects himself, giving him a bigger smile and Harry nods before he holds out his hand "Truce?"

Nodding Draco takes his hand and shakes it, looking content, "Yeah… truce" before turning to walk away "Goodnight Harry"

"Goodnight Draco, try to get some sleep okay?" Harry calls after him "Oh and Draco!" Draco stops and tilts his head in acknowledgment "Meet me in front of the Great Hall for breakfast"

"Okay" and with that the blonde aristocrat disappears.

Harry smiles all the way to his dorm room.

* * *

As Draco promised, he was waiting outside of the Great Hall for Harry when he arrived with Hermione and Ron.

"Hey Draco!" Harry smiles happily "Did you get some sleep last night?"

"Surprisingly, yes" Draco replies, smiling back "I haven't felt this good in a while"

"Good, cause the next step after sleeping properly is eating properly; and I'm going to make sure your eating properly" Harry says, his determination giving fire to his emerald stare as he grabs Draco by one slight wrist and drags him into the Great Hall, leaving a shocked Ron and a smiling Hermione behind.

As they enter the Great Hall they're bombarded with the loud chatter as everyone gossips about dinner the night before but as they catch site of Draco Malfoy –the center of all their gossip- being hauled like a ragdoll over to the Gryffindor table by Harry Potter, silence falls over the mass of students. Harry sits down first before forcing Draco to sit in the seat next to him followed by Hermione, who sits next to Draco and Ron, who sits beside Harry.

As Seamus Finnegan opens his mouth Harry turns and shoots him a glare; "Don't"

His voice is loud and dangerous and the word held no room for argument; the Irish boy wisely and immediately shut his mouth and turns his attention to his breakfast.

Slowly the Great Hall erupts into noise as Harry fills first his plate and then turns to Draco. Noticing that Draco wasn't even attempting to fill his plate Harry sighs and piles on rich, fluffy pancakes and pours sweet, sugary syrup all over them and pushing the plate closer to the blonde.

"At least take a bite, you need your sugar levels up" he pleads, his bright green orbs wide and earnest, hands clasped together in front of his in a begging pose "One bite, or I won't eat either"

"Harry! You can't _not_ eat because of Malfoy! That's absurd!" Hermione protests immediately.

Draco hesitates; "Why would you starve yourself?" he questions meekly, looking down at the plate in front of him instead of Harry's steady gaze "It doesn't make much sense"

"Well the way I see it is you either know what's good for you and at least attempt to eat or I starve myself and shock you into eating once you see from my point of view of how unhealthy you look by looking unhealthy myself"

Draco turns to stare at Harry wide eyed; "You can't be serious"

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

"I… I can't eat" Draco mumbles, looking down at the syrup drenched pancakes.

"I thought Malfoy's could do anything they want" Harry replies in amusement and Draco gives a small weak smirk.

"I know my limits"

"One bite Draco, one bite, if you don't feel hungry after that I won't push you okay? But we need to get you eating again" grabbing the blonde's wrist he held it up, showing Malfoy how easily he could wrap his hand around the fragile bone "Look at you, your just skin over bones, there's nothing else… please Draco"

Harry wasn't sure whether it was the concern in her voice, the pleading and somewhat scared look in his eyes or because he really was hungry but finally Draco caves. Harry watches as slowly but surely the blonde eats half the pancakes on his plate before shaking his head.

"I can't eat anymore"

"Okay, that's okay, let's go to class hey?" Harry smiles encouragingly.

"But Harry… you haven't eaten" Draco points out and suddenly Harry's stomach gives a low growl in agreement.

"Oh right, well I'll just eat quickly and catch up with you alright?" when the blonde nods in affirmation Harry turns to his plate and begins eating his now cold breakfast.

Draco stands up and leans down to whisper in Harry's ear; "Thank you" before walking away.

Harry couldn't keep the stupid smile off his face after that, it stuck with him all day.

* * *

**Clicky the pretty review button and I'll put the next part up! I want reviews (for once)! Flames are welcome. They warm my heart. XD**

**~Eerie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer; **What? I own Harry Potter? No way! Oh wait, my name's Eerie not J.K. Rowling, false alarm!

* * *

**My Sweet Sister (2)**

* * *

Draco and Harry met every night by the lake, sometimes they just simply sat there looking up at the stars or throwing rocks into the lake, huddled together for warmth, other times Harry would sit and listen to Draco talk fondly of his six year old sister for hours. There were the times where they would talk about their old rivalry and laugh at the childishness they brought out in each other and the petty things that they would fight about or share experiences that no one knew but the people involved; Harry telling Draco about what he did and who he saved every year since coming to Hogwarts and Draco explaining the horror of having the Dark Lord take over his home.

Tonight was one of the nights where they were simply sitting in silence, looking out over the lake. Draco turns to watch Harry as the air swept through his raven locks waiting for his full attention.

"What's wrong Draco?" Harry questions, not looking away from the lake, but Draco could tell that he had the raven's full attention.

"Are we friends?" he questions.

"Do you want us to be Draco?"

A pause, "Yes"

"Then we're friends" Harry replies.

Draco couldn't help but grin as a warmth he's never felt washes over him.

The grin fades however as he braces himself for his final confession; "Amabella died because-" Draco's voice cracks and instantaneously he feels the warmth of Harry's hand as it grasps his own "Because of the trial, the long absence of anyone to look after her… we were away so long and she was sitting in the manor, slowly deteriorating" he began to tremble "It's all my fault! I should have been paying more attention! It wasn't even a deadly disease! It was curable!" as Draco got more hysterical Harry finally turns to him and wraps him in an embrace.

"Shh Draco, it's not your fault, there's no way of knowing if you're not there to see it. No one could blame you for not seeing the signs. Think about if they would have seen you as guilty and thrown you in Azkaban, you would have never known at all, and wouldn't that have been so much worse? To finally come home and found your sister's presence missing?" Harry whispers to him gently, trying to reassure him as he rocks the broken wizard in his arms "And you planned her funeral didn't you? And wasn't it beautiful? Everyone that knew her will remember her funeral and in turn remember how special she made their lives"

Draco was silent for a moment, except for a few sniffles before he raises his head to look into Harry's eyes "You think so?"

"Think? No, I know so" Harry replies with a heartening smile.

With that, the wizards turn to look out at the lake again in silence, Draco sitting in Harry's lap with the savior's arms around him. Draco decided he didn't need to analyze what he felt for his new found friend, he just decided to let it run its course.

* * *

Draco rarely sat at the Slytherin table anymore. Gryffindor and Slytherin weren't any closer to settling their differences and Harry refused to sit with a bunch of hostile snakes, at least his house treated Draco with respect, the first and last time he sat with Draco at the Slytherin table Theodore Nott spat into his pumpkin juice. Draco had gotten most of his appetite back and had filled out again as well as retained much of his energy and snarky attitude but still he sat at the Gryffindor table; half the reason was because if he sat at the Slytherin table he's housemates would constantly bitch about Harry and question what he saw in the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Kick-Voldemort's-Ass and the other half was that Harry liked to keep an eye on him and make sure he was eating.

Today wasn't any different and Draco was sitting right next to Harry, with Hermione and Ron sitting opposite them, chatting amiably. They had all come to a tentative truce and eventually warmed to each other. Hermione had bonded with the snarky Slytherin over a battle of wits and had discovered a common interest. Ron had helped the blonde get back his competitive streak with heated discussions about Quidditch and challenging him in Wizards Chess. Now they were almost friends.

Harry smacks Draco's arm and the blonde turns to him, "What was that for Potter?" he snaps without the malice it would normally hold.

"Malfoy, if you don't eat I'll force the goddamn food down your throat" Harry nags and Draco smirks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, _mother_" Ron snorts and turns away to hide his laughter and Hermione scoffs.

"Honestly, Harry's just concerned Draco. You're thin as it is, you need all the nourishment you can get, we don't want to see you relapse into… into _that_ state again" Hermione ends softly and an understanding but tense silences fall over the four as they all remember only a few months before.

"Way to kill the jovial mood 'Mione" Ron jokes weakly and Draco smiles gratefully.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean-"

"It's okay, you're right" Draco gives her a small smile "I'm glad you care"

Hermione's response was a dazzling smile that lit up her face "Of course I care Draco, you're my friend"

"Well now that we got that out of the way" Harry says cheerfully, wrapping his arms around the blonde's shoulders "Eat"

With that, the four quickly finished breakfast, Harry's arm still around Draco's shoulder. Hermione and Ron gave each other a look and smiled knowing.

* * *

Draco Malfoy felt completely stable and warm. He barely heard the laughter and chatter of the students ready for their Hogsmeade trip, loud and cheerful as they crowded in groups discussing what they wanted to do and where they wanted to go.

He noticed however, the smile that lit up Harry Potter's face when he saw the blonde heading towards him and couldn't help but smile back, feeling his heart flutter and his knees go weak at the sight. He greeted the raven with a hug and then greeted Ron and Hermione as well, who waved to him, holding hands. His heart skipped a beat when Harry grabbed his wrist and tugged him forward, starting their journey to town. Ron and Hermione went their own way leaving Harry and Draco to wander the streets, walking close together. If Harry noticed his didn't let on, but Draco was overwhelmed by the butterflies in his stomach.

Deep in thought Draco didn't even notice Harry had stopped until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Draco?"

"Huh? What?" Draco questions, turning to face his companion.

"I said did you want to go into Honeydukes and stock up on sweets? I've run out of chocolate"

"Oh right, yeah, let's go" Draco says, smiling in embarrassment, but Harry just laughs good-naturedly and tugs the blonde towards the store.

Between the two they bought quite a lot of sweets and Harry ended up buying every single type of chocolate the store had to offer.

"Hey Draco, wanna share these with me?" Harry questions, holding up a box of chocolates.

"Sure, why not? Hey, are they the new strawberry shaped chocolates?"

"Got it in one" Harry smiles as he opens the box "You first"

It wasn't until they were half way through devouring the chocolate that Draco decided to read the label on the box and instantly froze.

"Harry…" he squeaks "Harry stop, stop eating those chocolates"

"Why?" Harry questions with a mouth full of chocolate "Is there something wrong with them? Are they spoiled?"

"No, I just read the label and it states _'Warning, Aphrodisiacs embedded in chocolate, may cause consumer to lose inhibitions for 54 minutes per chocolate, for all the women out there who keep losing nerve_'" there was a pause "How many did you eat?"

Harry bites his lip "Umm… like 5"

"Same" Draco bites his lip "So we'll be unable to control ourselves for almost five hours"

"Mmm" Harry replies noncommittally and Draco turns to see Harry staring at him, an inner fire that Draco had never witnessed before lighting his emerald gaze.

Draco's whole body flares up and erupts into flames as his stomach knots. His eyes take in Harry's features, from the heavy lidded gaze to soft, parted lips, and when the raven stands Draco's eyes fall to his body, hidden unfairly by too many layers of clothes.

"Draco…" his voice was strained and low and his name was _purred_ and Draco shivers, rising as well.

He could feel Harry's eyes on him and felt completely bare, although instead of embarrassment coming with the knowledge of the savior undressing him with his eyes he felt even hotter and a strangled, soft cry escapes him, feeling himself harden. Breathing heavily Draco meets his gaze and raises a hand before he crooks his finger, beckoning Harry to him, taking off back towards Hogwarts when Harry goes to pounce.

Draco had made it all the way to the Entrance Hall before Harry grabs him around the waist and pulls him back, feeling the contours of the savior's muscular body pressing against his back as he grinds his erection against his Slytherin counterpart's ass. The blonde's head lolls back as a moan escapes him and suddenly he felt warm lips against his throat, biting, kissing, and licking their way over his sensitive, pale skin.

"Ngh… H-Harry" Draco gasps as Harry slides one hand up under his shirt to run his nails lightly over a nipple "Mmm, not here" he gasps as the other hand slides down to palm his cock through the fabric of his trousers "Oh Merlin, Mordred and Morgana…"

"Mmm what…?" Harry questions distractedly, lifting his torturous lips away from the blonde's sweet sensitized skin "Maybe we should get out of the Entrance Hall"

Releasing the blonde from his grasp reluctantly, Harry steps back, letting said blonde turn to face him.

"Where to Draco?" Harry purrs making a shiver run down Draco's spine, his body falling limp as it's pushed flush against the others hard body, the strong, tanned arms around his waist the only thing supporting his weight.

"The safest place we can be" the blonde gasps as his Gryffindor lover presses those sinful lips back onto their favorite pale column "…Some… where we won't b-be inter… interrupted" the Slytherin loses all coherency as Harry bites his shoulder which was apparently connected directly to his cock "Ngh…"

"What the fuck?!" startled, both wizards are forcibly jerked out of their little world and jumping apart they turn to see Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe staring at them in shock, mouths gaping.

"Crabbe, Goyle" Draco groans, grinding his hips into his lovers "Not a word, you saw nothing, understand?"

With a quick nod, both turned from the pair and hurried off to the Slytherin Common Room as Harry groans and starts grinding back.

"Room Of Requirements, now" he pants before grabbing a pale wrist and dragging Draco up to the seventh floor in record speed.

The door appeared instantly, sensing the urgency of the pair and Harry wrenches it open, dragging Draco in after him. Before the door is even shut both wizards had fallen into the bed the room had supplied, Draco's angel blonde hair fanned out around him on one of the many pillows as his fingers entwine in ebony locks, his gasps and moans swallowed up by the Golden Boy's hot, searching mouth and sweet tasting tongue. Harry's callused hands were running over the Slytherin's hot, pale skin with fervor as his lips leave the others to explore more skin.

"Ngh… H-Harry, Harry do it, do it now!"

"Mmm…? You want me to top?"

"Yes!" the blonde hisses, crawling desperately at the savior's back "Merlin just fuck me!"

"Patience is a virtue Draco…"

"Patience isn't getting laid!"

"Very true" Harry concedes, rolling his hips "But you are"

* * *

Draco's whole body was so exhausted he couldn't move, his backside was sore, he was sleepy, crushed by the weight of a body on his own overly warm one, his breath was coming in harsh gasps as puffs of air were being blown into his ear… and he had _never _felt so completely and undeniably sated. Three vigorous, aphrodisiac chocolate induced, rounds of sex tended to do that to a person.

With a groan Harry peels his body from his lovers and pulls out of him, missing him barely as he collapses to the side of the gorgeous wizard he just made love to for hours, he could still feel the chocolate induced fuzz over his mind (as well as the stickiness of Draco's cooling juices on his abdomen) but the initial uncontrollable lust was gone, leaving his body warm and relaxed.

Turning on his side with a long groan of exhaustion, he admires the blonde lying beside him, who's molten silver eyes were staring at the ceiling unseeingly, his swollen lips tugged into a small, affectionate smile.

"Draco?" he draws the name out, his finger drawing patterns on his lovers pale, sweat-soaked skin, waiting, only continuing once Draco groans in acknowledgment, "I want to know, how long have you wanted me? Because I fell in love the night I heard you sing"

Harry wouldn't have asked, he would never have admitted to the blonde he was in love, but the chocolates were bringing his Gryffindor boldness out. Likewise, the chocolate was still in effect for Draco and the blonde soon found himself cuddled against his ebony haired lover, his head resting upon his tanned chest.

"I fell in love the night I told you how Amabella died" Draco whispers gently to his lover, finding Harry's hand and entwining their fingers "You were so warm, so gentle, so understanding… so… sweet, I don't think I could have done anything _but_ fall for you"

It seems that the chocolate induced euphoria wore off at that moment, Draco's pale skin went a light shade of pink Harry couldn't describe other than… well… _cute_.

"Draco…" Harry smiles gently, placing a finger under Draco's chin and tilting his head up "Let's take this slow, just you and me together… in secret"

Emotions flashed across Draco's face so fast Harry couldn't recognize any of them before his face settled into a vulnerable, bitter expression; "You're ashamed of me, aren't you? You don't want to people to see you with an ex-Death Eater" Harry didn't even a chance to defend himself for Draco was up, clean and dressed with a few waves of his wand "Fine, I'll save you the… the hardship then" tears had welled in Draco's eyes and Harry's heart broke but his mouth wouldn't work "I… I hate you Harry Potter!"

And then, just like that, Draco was gone, leaving Harry with a pain in his chest worse than the Cruciatus curse. But he knew one thing for sure; judging by the look in Draco's eyes, he was lying and that gave Harry hope.

* * *

Harry shoves a hand through his hair in utter frustration and glares at the empty corridor. He'd been trying for weeks to get the blonde, pureblood prat alone to explain himself but he was steadfastly evading the savior like the snake he was.

Bastard.

Sighing he lets his hand drop by his side and turns around.

"Fucking Malfoy with his pride and his 'assumptions' always thinking he knows what I'm talking about. I didn't say I was ashamed of him! I just wanted to keep it a secret so we could get used to the feeling of being together, I want time with him alone before the weight of the world falls down on us! Our relationship would crumple if we came straight out without strengthening what he have…" a deep sigh of resent "Had" dropping his head and blinking away tears Harry feels the anger at himself crumble to make way for misery "It was all for him but he didn't even let me explain, it's stuff like this I wanted to resolve before we faced the world… together"

Depression was an old friend of Harry's and he welcomed it without pause. If Draco no longer wanted to face him alone than Harry wouldn't force him to, he'd just have to do what he's known for and use that Gryffindor daring to his full advantage.

* * *

Draco was startled when hands slammed onto the table and jumped, just like others around him and looks up to see narrowed, deep green eyes.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Hermione questions.

"Yes, _Harry, _what's wrong?" Draco questions, eyebrow raised and watches as Harry grits his teeth.

"What's wrong? What's _wrong?_ You! You're wrong!" Harry explodes, pointing a finger at Draco.

The hall falls into silence, watching the two ex-rivals-turned-friends, waiting to see if this was the argument that would send them back to the path of enemies as Draco sighs and stands up.

"Harry-"

"Don't you even dare! You are going to shut up and listen for once in your life Draco Malfoy! I mean it, one word and I'll hex your mouth shut!" taking a calming breath he continues "I'm only going to say this once. When I said to keep it secret, I _meant,_ why don't we wait it out; let the thing between us strengthen a little before we tried to force it upon the world. I've been waiting way too long for this and I didn't want it to be all for nothing, but what did you do instead of waiting for me to explain? You fly off the handle and decide you don't want to speak with me alone? Trying to detach yourself from me without making it obvious? Do you ever see past your own fucking feelings?!?!"

Draco averts his eyes, feeling his chest clamp painfully; "I didn't think you'd want to be seen with me"

"A little late for that don't you think? I've been seen with you for months you prat" Harry sighs, giving a small amused smile, his anger suddenly dispersing "I just wanted to give us a chance to settle before we let other people know about us. I don't tell just anybody I'm in love with them"

Suddenly the Great Hall erupts into noise; giggles and cooing were heard mostly from the girls, mixed in with gasps and excited chatter. The cat calls and protests joined the mix when Draco grabbed a fist full of Harry's raven locks and hauled him halfway over the table to smash their lips together in a kiss full of raw emotion, teeth clashing and with way to much tongue and they could taste the combination of blood mixed with tears giving a salty, coppery taste but they simply didn't care.

"I love you too" Draco breathes as they detach their lips.

* * *

The marble headstone was smooth and cool under his fingers, but nothing like the cool air rushing over his skin, huddled close the warmth of his lover, feeling a sense of peace from their entwined fingers.

Draco places the flowers he'd picked from the Manor's garden onto his sister's grave before kissing his fingers and running them over her name.

"Draco?" Harry questions, removing his own fingers from the marble and turning to face the blonde.

All he got in response is a head resting on his shoulder and a sigh, the soft silvery locks tickling the skin of his neck.

A gentle silence falls upon them as they stare at the grave they were kneeling in front of before Draco sighs and gets to his feet.

"Come on, let's go inside, it's pretty dark and mother might be worried"

Harry nods and rises as well, turning to watch his lover walk away silently before turning back to Amabella's grave.

"I really should thank you Ama" Harry whispers, smiling "You bought me and your brother together, even if it was under bad circumstances, but it's appreciated nonetheless, I'll keep an eye on him for you and take care of him, you have my word"

A tinkling laugh met his ears, as soft as the wind, so full of childlike contentment that Harry almost knew it was from little Amabella, but shaking it off he turns and walks away, back to Malfoy Manor with a content smile permanently on his face.

* * *

**That's all my darling readers, hope you enjoyed. Clicky the pretty review button please!**

**~Eerie**


End file.
